(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel unit for a gas generator, the gas generator and a system including the gas generator.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Gas generators are used to produce a variety of gases for various purposes. Examples include hydrogen, oxygen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide generators. Hydrogen generators are of particular interest because they can be used to provide hydrogen gas that is used as an active material in a fuel cell battery.
Interest in fuel cell batteries as power sources for portable electronic devices has grown. A fuel cell is an electrochemical cell that uses materials from outside the cell as the active materials for the positive and negative electrode. Because a fuel cell does not have to contain all of the active materials used to generate electricity, the fuel cell can be made with a small volume relative to the amount of electrical energy produced compared to other types of batteries.
In some types of hydrogen fuel cells, hydrogen is formed from a hydrogen-containing fuel supplied to the negative electrode side of the fuel cell. In other types of hydrogen fuel cells, hydrogen gas is supplied to the fuel cell from a source outside the fuel cell.
A fuel cell system can include a fuel cell battery, including one or more fuel cells (such as in a fuel cell stack), and a gas source, such as a gas tank or a gas generator. Gas generators that supply gas to a fuel cell can be an integral part of a fuel cell system, they can be removably coupled to the fuel cell system, or they can include replaceable components containing reactants. A removable gas generator can be replaced with another one when the gas producing reactants have been consumed. Removable gas generators can be disposable (intended for only a one-time use) or refillable (intended for use multiple times) to replace consumed reactant materials.
Hydrogen generators can produce hydrogen using a variety of reactants and a variety of methods for initiating the hydrogen generating reactants. Hydrogen gas can be evolved when a hydrogen containing material reacts.
In selecting reactants for use in a hydrogen generator, consideration may be given to the following: (a) stability during long periods of time when the hydrogen generator is not in use, (b) ease of initiation of a hydrogen generating reaction, (c) the amount of energy that must be provided to sustain the hydrogen generating reaction, (d) the maximum operating temperature of the hydrogen generating reaction, and (e) the total volume of hydrogen that can be produced per unit of volume and per unit of mass of the reactant(s).
Some hydrogen containing compounds can be heated to evolve hydrogen in a chemical decomposition reaction. Such thermal decomposition reactions, such as those of hydrides, can be advantageous over hydrolysis reactions because the yield of hydrogen is greater, it does not produce steam vapor that may have to be removed from the hydrogen gas, and freezing is not a concern.
In some systems using gas produced by a gas generator, it is desirable to produce the gas on an as-needed basis, thereby minimizing the need (and the volume) to store a large quantity of gas until needed. It can also be desirable to provide the reactants for the gas generator in a replaceable, low cost form. It can also be desirable to operate the gas generator at a low cost, with a minimum amount of energy required.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a fuel unit for a gas generator that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, is convenient to replace, and can provide a large volume of the gas per unit volume of the fuel unit and the gas generator. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a gas generator that can be easily and inexpensively controlled to provide the gas as needed by a gas consuming system and that requires a small amount of energy to operate.